Conventional sensor devices have been used to measure environmental conditions. For example, via signal information generated by a conventional pressure sensor device, it is possible to monitor and electrically convey pressure conditions to a remote location over a wired link. An example of a pressure sensor assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,135 granted to Bishop.
One type of conventional pressure sensor assembly includes multiple components. For example, a conventional pressure sensor assembly can include a metal base component including threads in order to mount the pressure sensor assembly to a host device such as an engine block. The metal base component of the pressure sensor assembly can include a cup or hollowed region in which to house respective pressure sensor electronics and a pressure sensor element. The pressure sensor electronics in the pressure sensor assembly can be configured to receive a signal from the pressure sensor element (e.g., a capacitive sense element, resistive sense element, etc.). The pressure sensor element detects a pressure of a fluid received through a port of the metal base component. The signal transmitted from the pressure sensor element to the pressure sensor electronics varies depending on the sensed pressure of the fluid. In addition to the metal base component, a typical pressure sensor assembly can further include a connector component electrically coupled to the pressure sensor electronics. Typically, at least a portion of the connector component also can be fitted into the cup region of the pressure sensor assembly to hold and further protect the pressure sensor electronics in the cup from harmful environmental elements. A portion of the connector assembly opposite the portion in the cup can be exposed outside the cup to accept an end of a wire on which to convey the pressure information to a remote location.
Subsequent to processing the signal received from the pressure sensor element, the pressure sensor electronics typically produces an output signal transmitted through the connector of the pressure sensor assembly to a remote location.
During assembly of the conventional pressure sensor assembly, subsequent to insertion of the pressure sensor electronics, the connector component, and a portion of the connector assembly into the cup, a thin wall of the cup opposite the threads can be crimped over the portion of the connector assembly in the cup to prevent removal of the connector component from the pressure sensor assembly. Subsequent to crimping, the connector component firmly holds the pressure sensor electronics in the cup.
As mentioned, during operation, the pressure sensor electronics in the cup of the metal base component generates a respective signal indicative of the sensed pressure. The pressure sensor electronics transmits the pressure information through wiring in the connector component to the remote location.